HAART has altered the face of neurologic disease in people living with HIV-1, slowing its onset, and even[unreadable] in some cases reversing symptoms. Unfortunately, HAART has not altered the prevalence of neurologic[unreadable] disease, thus we hypothesize there is a reversible metabolic component of HIV-1 associated neurologic[unreadable] disease with molecular targets that we can define in laboratory models, design rational adjunctive[unreadable] neuroprotective drugs for, either singly or in combination, then test in in vitro and in vivo models of neuroAIDS, and ultimately bring the most successful of these strategies to Phase 1 trials within the award period of this grant.